FIFA Women's World Cup
(as Women's World Championship) | region = International (FIFA) | number of teams = 24 (finals) | current champions = (3rd title) | most successful team = (3 titles) | website = Official webpage | current = 2019 France }} The FIFA Women's World Cup is an international football competition contested by the senior women's national teams of the members of Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA), the sport's global governing body. The competition has been held every four years since 1991, when the inaugural tournament, then called the Women's World Championship, was held in China. Under the tournament's current format, national teams vie for 23 slots in a three-year qualification phase. (The host nation's team is automatically entered as the 24th slot.) The tournament proper, alternatively called the World Cup Finals, is contested at venues within the host nation(s) over a period of about one month. The seven FIFA Women's World Cup tournaments have been won by four different national teams, including the United States, which beat Norway 2–1 in the first final. The current champion is the United States, after winning their third title in the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. History In 1988 – 58 years after the first men's FIFA World Cup tournament in 1930 and approximately 17 years after the FA ban on women's football was eliminated in 1971 — FIFA hosted an invitational in China as a test to see if a global women's World Cup was feasible. Twelve national teams took part in the competition – four from UEFA, three from AFC, two from CONCACAF and one from CONMEBOL, CAF and OFC. The tournament saw European champion Norway defeat Sweden 1–0 in the final to win the tournament, while Brazil clinched third place by beating the hosts in a penalty shootout. The competition was deemed a success and on 30 June FIFA approved the establishment of an official World Cup, which was to take place in 1991 again in China.FIFA KOs Greece. El Mundo Deportivo, 01/07/88 Again, twelve teams competed, this time culminating in the United States beating Norway in the final 2-1. In the 1999 edition, one of the most famous moments of the tournament was American defender Brandi Chastain's victory celebration after scoring the Cup-winning penalty kick against China. She took off her jersey and waved it over her head (as men frequently do), showing her muscular torso and sports bra as she celebrated. The 1999 final in the Rose Bowl in Pasadena, California had an attendance of 90,185, a world record for a women's sporting event. The 1999 and 2003 Women's World Cups were both held in the United States; in 2003 China was supposed to host it, but the tournament was moved because of SARS. As compensation, China retained its automatic qualification to the 2003 tournament as host nation, and was automatically chosen to host the 2007 FIFA Women's World Cup. Germany hosted the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, as decided by vote in October 2007. In March 2011, FIFA awarded Canada the right to host the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. The 2015 edition saw the field expand from 16 to 24 teams. During the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, both Formiga of Brazil and Homare Sawa of Japan made a record of appearing in six World Cups, a feat that had never been achieved before by either female or male players. Christie Rampone is the oldest player to ever play in a Women's World Cup match, at the age of 40 years. In March 2015, FIFA awarded France the right to host the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup over South Korea. The tournament will begin on 8 June 2019 and the final will be played on 7 July 2019; both the opening and final matches will be played at Parc Olympique Lyonnais, a venue with a capacity of 58,000 in the Lyon suburb of Décines. Format Final tournament The final tournament has featured between twelve and twenty-four national teams competing over about one month in the host nation(s). There are two stages: the group stage followed by the knockout stage. In the group stage, teams are drawn into groups of four teams each. Each group plays a round-robin tournament, in which each team is scheduled for three matches against other teams in the same group. The last round of matches of each group is scheduled at the same time to preserve fairness among all four teams. In the 2015 24-team format, the two teams finishing first and second in each group and the four best teams among those ranked third qualify for the round of 16, also called the knockout stage. Points are used to rank the teams within a group. Since 1994, three points have been awarded for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss (before, winners received two points). The ranking of each team in each group is determined as follows: # Greatest number of points in group matches # Greatest goal difference in group matches # Greatest number of goals scored in group matches # If more than one team remain level after applying the above criteria, their ranking will be determined as follows: ## Greatest number of points in head-to-head matches among those teams ## Greatest goal difference in head-to-head matches among those teams ## Greatest number of goals scored in head-to-head matches among those teams # If any of the teams above remain level after applying the above criteria, their ranking will be determined by the drawing of lots The knockout stage is a single-elimination tournament in which teams play each other in one-off matches, with extra time and penalty shootouts used to decide the winner if necessary. It begins with the round of 16. This is followed by the quarter-finals, semi-finals, the third-place match (contested by the losing semi-finalists), and the final. Results No extra time was played. * Key: ** a.e.t. — after extra time ** asdet — after golden goal (sudden death) extra time ** pen — penalty shootout All-time performance Attendance Notes: * The 2003 Women's World Cup was originally scheduled for China but re-located in May 2003 to the United States after a SARS outbreak in China. * The 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup set a new attendance record for all previous FIFA competitions other than the men's FIFA World Cup. Awards At the end of each World Cup, awards are presented to select players and teams for accomplishments other than their final team positions in the tournament. There are currently seven awards: * The Golden Ball for the best player, determined by a vote of media members (first awarded in 1991); the Silver Ball and the Bronze Ball are awarded to the players finishing second and third in the voting respectively. * The Golden Boot (also known as the Golden Shoe) for the top goalscorer (first awarded in 1991). The Silver Boot and the Bronze Boot have been awarded to the second and third top goalscorers respectively. ** If two or more players finish the tournament with the same number of goals, tiebreakers are used in the following order: *** Most assists. *** Fewest minutes played. * The Golden Glove Award for the best goalkeeper, decided by the FIFA Technical Study Group. First awarded in 2007 as "Best Goalkeeper"; current award name adopted in 2011. * The Best Young Player Award for the best player no older than age 21 as of 1 January of the year of the final tournament, decided by the FIFA Technical Study Group (first awarded in 2011). * The FIFA Fair Play Award for the team with the best record of fair play, according to the points system and criteria established by the FIFA Fair Play Committee (first awarded in 1991). * The All-Star Team, consisting of the best players of the tournament as determined by the FIFA Technical Study Group (first selected in 1999). * The Dream Team, consisting of the best players of the tournament as chosen by users of fifa.com (first selected in 2015). Another award is presented a week after the final match: * The Goal of the Tournament, consisting of the tournament's best goal, as chosen by users of fifa.com from a shortlist of 12 goals selected by FIFA's web administrators (first awarded in 2015). One past award is no longer presented: * The Most Entertaining Team Award for the team that has entertained the public the most during the World Cup, determined by a poll of the general public (awarded in 2003 and 2007). Records and statistics Top scorers of all time of Brazil is the all-time leading scorer of the World Cup.]] is tied for the second most goals in all tournaments, and won the title twice representing Germany.]] Most tournaments appeared (players) *''Did not play but was part of the squad''. Most matches played (players) See also * FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup * FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup * FIFA Women's Club World Cup * List of FIFA Women's World Cup broadcasters References External links * FIFA official site * UEFA's page on the FIFA Women's World Cup * Photos: FIFA Women's World Cup China 2007 on Time.com * RSSSF's pages Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Women's World Cup Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1991 Category:World championships